Gilgamesh Drenched in the Mud
by dairyapple1226
Summary: none


**/?p=2260**

 **【** **fate zero /** **黑泥闪】如果** **FZ** **最终话的黑泥是原作的** **2.9** **倍**

 **pixiv id=1227489#1 by** **スミレ**

 **Pixiv** **日文渣翻**

 **好热。**

 **我现在身处何处？为何四周漆黑一片？**

 **身上的黄金铠甲不知在什么时候已经消失不见；裸** **[]** **露的肌肤早已覆满烧灼暗黑的热泥，连呼吸都变得困难。视线所及范围内都是这些丑陋的泥泞，延绵不绝，倾泻着、奔涌着，发出怨嗟的、怒号的、诅咒的哀嚎，充斥着整个黑暗空间。**

 **为什么会在这种地方？** **Gilgamesh** **挣扎着坐起，努力从灼热和不适感中清醒着自己意识，试着回想到底发生了什么。**

 **最后的记忆就是，突然间从天而降倾泻下来的黑压压的一片什么东西。当时自己好像正好在圣杯的正前方，然后就是** **Saber** **倾尽全力解放所有魔力对圣杯发出了毁灭一击。**

 **回忆起这些，大概能够猜到周围这些仿佛想要侵食灵魂的呪詛到底是怎么一回事了。这个灼热的黑暗空间，正是被** **Saber** **破坏的圣杯的中心。**

 **圣杯的内部，竟然是这种与其美好传说完全背道而驰的邪恶杂质。圣杯的传说原来是可笑的谎言吗？神圣的圣杯是从什么时候被歪曲成现在这样的呢？这些完全无从而知。**

 **而现在自己被封锁在这里，全身沾满黑泥，虽然精神和神智尚在，但是长时间下去的话，被侵蚀甚至吞噬分解也是早晚的事吧。**

 **Gilgamesh** **正考虑着如何从这种不利状况中脱身，突然间感觉到热泥中仿佛有其他生命的气息，很熟悉的气息。是言峰綺礼吧？那个外道神父也被囚禁在这里了吗？这个气息的确是他没错，然而举目四望却难觅踪影。那家伙肯定已经被卷到黑泥深处了吧。** **Master** **和** **Servant** **之间的感知连接受到圣杯内部源源不断的怨嗟干扰，对方的气息似乎忽近忽远，完全无法探知确切位置。不一会，在那些令人不悦的诅咒哀鸣的打扰下，神父最后的气息似乎也消失得无影无踪。** **Gilgamesh** **烦躁地咂咂舌，一面继续集中精力重新捕获那气息的源头，一面站起神来，试图在黑泥之海中走动。**

 **像是在有意阻止自己的行动似的，双脚刚刚迈动一步，便有更多粘热的泥流像章鱼触手一样迅速缠绕上来；挽住他的手腕和脚踝，环绕上胸口和脖颈，力气之大根本无法摆脱，身体完全动弹不得。眼看猎物已经在束缚之中了，一股泥流像蛇一样灵活地绕着大腿攀上腰部，在腰间来来回回旋转抚弄。另一股泥流强行挤入大腿间隙，粗暴地将两条腿撑开，而后沿着臀缝向上游移，继而分成两股，毫不客气地用力掰开两片臀瓣。突如其来的侵犯带来的恐惧感使得身体瞬间僵住了片刻后，** **Gilgamesh** **条件反射地试图合紧双膝保护自己的身体，无奈此时的自己在黑泥压倒性的力量面前显得羸弱不堪。受到挑衅的黑泥增大了进攻的力度，越来越多的泥流蜂涌入大腿内侧，环住大腿根部，像一双巨手紧紧箍住腿根、用尽蛮力将双腿扯开。**

 **「杂、杂种…！！想这样吃掉本王吗…真是肮脏啊！这种低贱的东西、怎能配触碰本―――唔—呜」**

 **怒言未尽，** **Gilgamesh** **的声音已经听不见了。黑泥汹涌着发出更加狂暴的怒鳴，狠狠地揪扯住猎物的额发，用近乎碾碎的力道地扼压着他的双腕和咽喉；同时，硬生生地扳住小腿，将拼命想要合住的双腿撕扯得更开。被来自整个世界的诅咒和怨念包围着，被满溢着腐朽气息的热泥钳制着、蹂躏着，此时此刻的人类王者，心里升腾起无尽的暴怒和屈辱感。双膝被拉着分别向左右两个方向撕扯，简直要被撕成两半的身体在神经末梢的反射下不住地颤抖。**

 **#####**

" **不要挑衅本王，此等污秽之物―――"愤怒的话语未出，一股黑泥直接扑面而来，对准张开的嘴，粗暴地钻了进去，直捣咽喉。"呃—咳咳—"** **Gilgamesh** **顿时头晕目眩，强烈的呕吐感涌上喉头。与此同时，更多的黑泥如同数条巨蟒一样扑来，缠绕上完全没有设防的** **裸** **体，顶端分叉生成无数细小的触须，淫猥地紧紧吸住** **性** **器和** **阴** **嚢。敏感** **器** **官在毫无防备地情况下受到攻击，不，更像是挑逗，身体瞬间像石化一般僵硬起来。这些黑压压的热泥像是沼气池中的淤泥一般散发着恶臭，被拉扯时又像纳豆一样粘糊拉丝，贴在皮肤上有着死去许久刚开始腐烂分解的动物腐肉的触感，其间又混杂着大量正体不明的颗粒状异物，不断摩挲刮擦着皮肤。**

 **像是被蛞蝓、蛭子之类的软体昆虫爬便全身，身体上所有感觉敏锐的地方无一幸免—腋下、耳垂、脊缝、大腿根、密** **穴** **、脚趾、胯下—都被这些小虫毫不留情地、细细密密地啃咬着；甚至平时不会轻易允许他人触碰的陰部都被随意玩弄着。恶心与恐惧交织着袭上心头，** **Gilgamesh** **感到全身寒毛凛凛，他试图摇头以驱逐这种不适感，然而之前强行钻入口中的泥塊似乎完全不容许他有任何放松的机会—粘稠的泥流开始在口中沸腾膨胀，一边将腮帮撑起，一边蛮横地纠缠搅拌着柔软的舌头。强烈的晕眩感和呕吐感汹涌地袭来，胀得鼓鼓囊囊的腮部将眼眶挤压成一条细细的缝，生理性的泪水止不住地渗出。**

" **唔、…唔…っ 嗯嗯、嗯"**

 **意识开始逐渐模糊，朦胧中双唇不自觉地放弃了努力闭合的尝试，毫无阻碍地任凭泥流随意地在口腔进进出出；粘滑的泥流像泥鳅一样欢脱地反反复复纠缠戏弄着早已放弃抵抗的舌头，毫不停歇地刮蹭舔舐口腔内壁的每一寸。** **Gilgamesh** **美丽的容颜苦闷地扭曲着，嘴里像被塞满了松松软软、粘腻的腐肉，那种质感令人不寒而栗。**

 **显然，这些黑泥是具有意识的。它们似乎对猎物的妥协和放弃抵抗。一条触手从脚下的泥海中升起，慢悠悠地蹭上** **Gilgamesh** **疲软低垂的** **性器** **，起初只是兴致昂扬地反复吸舐** **阴茎** **小带，接着像黏滑的软体动物一样蠕动着强行钻入器官前端的苞皮，不遗余力地吸允着隐藏在皮下的鬼頭粘膜。**

"… **嗯、唔…っ 唔、…っ"**

 **恍惚中的** **Gilgamesh** **一惊，腰部下意识地颤抖起来。吮住鬼頭的同时，泥流粗鲁地揉弄** **性器** **和陰嚢。黑泥的温度比体温要高出许多，尽管感到无比恶心，但在这样的高温氛围中，在如此娴熟的挑逗下，姓器也无可奈何地渐渐开始对刺激有了反应。**

 **黑泥显然已经不满足于现有的程度了。黑色的触手像巨蟒一样张开大口，将** **阴茎** **从根部到顶端完全吞没。如同突然间被滚烫绵软的甬道严丝合缝地紧紧包裹住，** **阴茎** **前端立刻充血膨胀起来；顶端凹陷的尿道口被黑泥中成分不明的颗粒物摩擦着，无法遏制的快感如同鞭炮一般炸裂，沿着** **阴茎** **迅速窜到根部的陰嚢。腰部肌肉瞬间绷紧。这股抑制不住的快感冲撞得** **Gilgamesh** **吐息紊乱、头脑发昏。强忍着耻辱挣扎着撑开眼皮，泪眼模糊中视线里只有望不到边的炙热的黑泥，充斥着整个空间的无尽暗黑给人带来的只有绝望的压抑。**

 **原本处于疲软状态的** **阴茎** **逐渐硬挺，开始微微翘曲，显现出即将立起的样子。黑泥触手反复的摩擦揉扯完全跟温柔不沾边，器官的表皮被泥中的颗粒物磨得生疼。刺激与疼痛通过神经牵扯着臀部肌肉微微颤抖不停，连着臀瓣中央的密孔同样地震动不已；左右臀瓣早已被黑泥向两边扳得大开，完完全全暴露在外的菊穴一边抖动、一边条件反射地收缩着，凌乱的样子显得凄惨可怜。这诱人的景象引得另一股黑色泥流像嗅到人血味的水蛭一样贪婪地扑了上去，顶端如小小的吸盘般贴附上紧窄的入口。** **Gilgamesh** **感到好像有一张肉质半腐烂的嘴吸住自己的后部，用松弛的唇肉和舌头细密地扫过后穴边缘的每一处褶皱。泥流扯出的黏稠的丝状物像令人作呕的粘腻唾液一样搔弄着那里的每一处敏感神经，不悦的瘙痒触感让全身瞬间鸟肌。**

"… **嗯嗯嗯！嗯ー…！！"**

 **拒绝的悲鸣声被填满口腔的大块黑泥所阻断。** **Gilgamesh** **努力地张开已经盈满泪水的双眼，用尽最大努力试着摇动早已僵硬的身体，想要摆脱这种令人嫌恶的侵犯。身后，散发着灼热气息的腐舌以令人钦佩的耐心，精心细致地来回爱抚着月工门周围的各处；而其他触手也在前面不遗余力地疼爱着陰嚢和** **龟** **頭。王者尊贵的身体上最宝贵的部分就这样被毫无怜惜地亵玩着，** **Gilgamesh** **此刻大脑一片空白，已经半丧失了正常思考的能力，混杂着恐惧与耻辱的喘息低低地从喉咙深处漏出。**

 **在边缘游走够了，黏着的泥舌毫无顾忌地进入了穴口，流连忘返地舔吸内壁敏感的黏膜表面。内部的** **媚肉** **更是被灼热的触头狠狠地嗍吮着。作为享尽世间淫乐的王，** **Gilgamesh** **以前不是没有接受过他人的口舌侍奉，但是此时的泥流，就像野兽肥大粗硬的舌头，表面还覆着细密地磨砂颗粒，无论在灵活度还是力道上，都不知道超过人类几百倍；臀部内部那些人舌完全达到不了的隐密角落和深处，都遭受到了风暴一样的冲击。这些鲜少接受爱抚的地方在刺激下显得尤为脆弱和敏感，在粘腻火热的腐肉的熨烫揉压下，简直像要融化了似的，火辣辣地发疼，但是，竟然，有点舒服？** **Gilgamesh** **臀部的肌肉颤抖着，括约肌不停地收张，几乎想要放弃对侵入身体内部的泥流的抗拒。**

"… **唔** **…** **嗯嗯** **っ！** **"**

 **这个样子真像在盛夏烈日的暴晒下被半腐烂的尸体用嘴和舌头吸舔着。好恶心，不过，好像也有那么一点舒服呢。** **阴茎** **先端小口羞耻地渗出少量淡淡的先走液，顺着下体淡金色的毛发流下。鬼頭和阴经小环被紧紧** **啜** **住不放，整个** **Peniis** **与最初相比已经胀大了几圈，绷得表面青筋骇人地凸起，以至于连脉搏突突跳动仿佛都能感觉到；后臀甬道内部敏感脆弱的地方也被触头发疯似地刮擦掳掠着，粗暴搅动一番后，退出月工门的泥舌甚至带出了一些新鲜的嫩肉。** **Gilgamesh** **背筋** **瑟瑟发抖，臀和腰疯狂地摇晃想要摆脱禁锢，舌头已经被塞满口腔的泥块压得麻木，连破碎的音节都无法发出来。**

 **上身同样未能幸免。不知何时硬挺站立起来的乳尖在泥手的碾压刺激下变得红肿，又被粘液润泽成晶莹剔透的樱桃。整个** **Peniis** **被先走液和黑泥粘液的混合物** **濡** **得光亮水滑，在泥流触手不停歇的吮啜下表面泛起粘腻的泡沫。** **尻穴** **被无情地穿透，内部被又重又狠的力道磨蹭搅动得天翻地覆，穴口已经红肿不堪，却又本能地咬着粗壮泥舌不放。随着泥舌穿刺节奏的加快，满头金发的每一根发丝似乎都在震颤，圆翘坚挺的双臀抽动，樱桃般地乳尖颤巍巍地抖动不停。浸在热泥中的脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来，感到体内的力气像水分蒸发般迅速流失。滑腻的肠汁丝丝溢出，混上黑泥的黏液，使得泥舌的每一次抽动都发出滋滋的羞耻地水声。雪白的肌肤透出淡淡的绯红，后方的穴口被淫邪的黑泥满满撑开，涨红的菊瓣细致的包裹着这些如同巨兽阴经般的泥舌。整个景象看上去充满了古怪的视觉诱惑。**

 **再这样下去的话，自己很快就要高** **潮** **了吧。** **Gilgamesh** **意识模糊不清地想着，朦胧中好像又有几分期待。这时，泥流突然从口中和后穴撤了出来，两股泥流缠绕合体，形成了比刚才粗壮好几倍的巨物，对着臀部后方的入口，精准地刺了进去，直接攻击敏感的最深处。腐软的泥流中混杂的颗粒物似乎也比刚才更大更硬，强行快速的抽插中带来近乎疼痛的粗暴快感，括约肌忍不住收缩得更紧包裹着那根不安分的泥鞭。汹涌而上的快感让** **Gilgamesh** **大脑完全陷入昏厥状态，即使嘴里不再有填塞物，也只能从喉咙深处发出断断续续地低吟。埋在后庭的黑泥好像也兴奋起来似的，居然开始隐隐约约地胀大起来，那完全碾压人类甚至生物体的粗韧和硬度像是想要嘲弄猎物的软弱一般，在内部翻搅着，直到把内脏都翻得乱七八糟才甘心。** **Gilgamesh** **忍不住昂起头，喉结凸起，红瞳失神地看着一望无际的黑暗，眼神迷离，透着已经淡下去的愤怒和羞愧；大脑已经被体内那股邪恶的感** **[]** **官冲击折磨得一片空白，唇边滑落晶亮的唾液。**

"… **停** **、** **停下** **…** **不要** **、** **不要快住手** **！！** **不** **、――――…** **啊** **、** **啊啊啊** **…！！！** **"**

 **即使被几根泥触手束缚住，前方粗鲁地刺激和后部密集的抽插还是迫使** **Gilgamesh** **用力弓起细腰，被撑满的菊穴完完全全暴露出来，诱惑得更多黑泥前仆后继地顺着插入后穴的那根泥舌攀爬上来，在菊门处汇合，拧成一股挤入体内，丝毫不考虑猎物的承受能力。不一会功夫，后方的泥舌直径再次增粗，像一条粗壮的巨蟒，咆哮着在体内肆虐。诡异的泥蛇表明那些凸出而坚硬的颗粒，随着泥流在臀内的抽** **插** **动作不断骚动敏感的内壁和入口处的肉褶，激荡着肠液混合着黏腻的泥液近乎泛滥地溢出。** **Gilgamesh** **闷哼着紧紧地收缩，但是很快发现，夹得越紧，黑色触手扭动得越频繁，像是窒息般在后庭内拼命挣扎着，排泄似的生理快感扫荡了整个神经系统，引得覆满汗水和粘液的身躯更加剧烈地颤动起来。**

 **#####**

 **下体前端的淡金色毛发已经被粘腻的先走液打湿得一片狼藉。** **阴茎** **也几乎蓄势待发的样子，坚硬地像狼牙刀一般淫浪地弓起，筋络全都在表皮下密密麻麻地鼓胀出来，蕴藏在身体内部的欲望随时都可能爆发。后庭的软肠仍在被蛮横地搅动着，细致的菊瓣死死箍住那根妖异巨大的黑蛇，肠壁包裹着异物剧烈的痉挛着，几乎想要将其咬断成数段。当泥蛇的顶端不经意地擦过体内深处的一点时，身体中某个隐匿的导火线突然间像是被引爆了一样，烟花般的快感迅速在体内爆炸开来，迅速蔓延过四肢百骸，** **Gilgamesh** **情不自禁地发出低低地叹息。**

 **数十条较细的泥手仍在在胸膛游走，翘挺的乳首被热辣辣地揉捏搓弄，挤出各种下流而古怪的形状，已经显得又红又肿，几乎变成鲜艳的草莓色的乳尖富有弹性地弹跳着。湿糜的后庭不停地吞吐着粗壮的黑蛇，丰沛的水液在交合处的缝隙中迸溅而出，在整个过程中发出响亮的"啵啵"声，整个情景显得妖冶而放￥荡。**

" **慢、慢一点！啊—啊—下種！啊—"**

 **Gilgamesh** **几乎开始哭喊起来，甩动着头部，美丽的金发流水般流淌着。臀部被缠绕之上的泥流更加高高抬起，被迫迎接泥舌更加汹涌的冲击，娇嫩的菊肉随着触手飞快的进出被磨砺出白腻的液体，粘腻地聚集在月工门处，接而淫靡地四下流淌，沿着雪白的臀部滑出乳白的湿痕。玫瑰色的月工花所有的褶皱都被撑到绷直了。括约肌紧紧地收缩着，不断绞紧那根粗硬的东西。**

 **呼吸放佛越来越困难了，太多太强烈的快感使大脑昏沉欲死，私密的地方被这种恶心下作的邪物肆无忌惮地羞耻地撑到极致，却带来一种背离理智的邪恶快感。"啪"，突然，一根泥手从脚下的泥沼中升起，狠狠地拍打在疯狂战栗着的翘臀上，在寂静得显得诡异的幽闭空间中显得无比响亮。** **Gilgamesh** **的肌肉收缩得更紧了，柔软的菊唇几乎是贪婪地咀嚼着掺入其中的黑蛇，逼迫得那巨物更加凶狠地翻搅着羊肠小径，一次次将其逼至巅峰。**

" **唔—啊啊—"** **Gilgamesh** **浑身娇颤着。胸前的泥手像怪物的粗舌用力地卷住嫣红的乳尖，一波波地吮着；紧接着，再一次移上脸部，黏住已经只能发出几个残缺音节的嘴，反复吮吻柔软的舌头。鞭打臀部的触手也加快了速度，"啪、啪、啪** **..."** **毫不留情地抽上臀部、胸膛、大腿** **...** **白皙的皮肤被抽出一道又一道血痕；性感瘦削的窄臀上鞭痕最多，甚至隐约有殷红的血珠渗出。**

 **每一次泥鞭落上健美的身躯，** **Gilgamesh** **都不禁发出低沉而暧昧的痛呼，身下那根已经坚硬的器官兴奋不已地颤抖着。泥鞭和泥蛇像是商量协作一般，抽打的节奏越快，抽送得越猛，随着鞭打声儿发狂的黑蛇像脱缰的野马般狂乱不已，肆意在体内横冲直撞，几乎将后庭搅翻。**

 **后庭中狂暴的黑蛇终于狠狠地挤压到那个最敏感的点，还恶意地勾住上拉，** **Gilgamesh** **大脑彻底空白了，胯间原本就** **size** **可观的那个器官此刻已是青筋毕露，狰狞而凶猛，下方悬挂的两枚** **圆球** **随着鞭打和抽插的节奏一下下地跳动着。喘息变得迅急而狂躁，给人销魂噬骨的感觉；心脏开始极为急速地跳动，汗水淋漓的脖颈和胸肌上都绽出淡青色的血管痕迹，华丽而诱惑得让人不敢直视。快感像冲破了闸门的洪水，从前列腺前端与尿道管结合处猛然喷发，在** **阴茎** **基部肌肉和睾丸举肌同时波浪式收缩得强大推力下，沿着** **阴茎** **向先端疾走；滚烫而火热的** **肉棒** **急促地抽搐着，乳白的** **精液** **从先端的小孔中狂喷而出，在空中划出一道优美的弧线。痉挛的感觉从中心先是向着下腹部放射，紧接着像水波一样一圈圈，温暖的浪潮逐渐扩展到全身。第一波挛缩好不容易平息下来，不到** **1** **秒，第二波紧接着来袭，接着第三波、第四波** **...** **虽然感觉一次比一次弱，但是累积起来的冲击力足以切断周身所有神经，眩晕中完全失去了对周围环境的一切知觉。沉浸在身寸精快感中的臀部已然停止了对嵌入体内的黑蛇的反应，那泥流落寞地从后穴退出，像巨兽的长舌一样贪婪地舔着布满血痕、不断痉挛抽搐的臀部表面。**

 **接连身寸了几次之后，快感才开始慢慢消散，留下长长的** **余韻** **。被抽空的身体软得像一团破布，依靠四面缠绕的泥手吊扯着才能勉强保持站立的姿势。先前骚挠阴经的泥舌凑上去，将残留在** **阴茎** **表面的** **白浊** **前前后后舔得干干净净，末了还未感餍足地对着先端的小孔猛吸起来，仿佛希望能够再引出一点精华似的。刚刚从绝顶上落下的身体敏感而脆弱，每一根神经似乎都比原来敏锐** **10** **倍，泥舌蛮横地吸** **啜** **又惹得下体大幅度地震颤起来。残留在尿道管内的米青被强制吸出，内壁强烈刺痛的同时，和身寸精相似的快感又一阵袭来。**

 **「…ひぁ！！…やぁ、も…っ さわ、…あう、う…！！」**

 **再也抑制不住地尖叫起来。敏感的后穴跟着收缩，挤出肠道内集聚的粘液，顺着混合着血渍与泥液的臀部曲线潺潺淌下。还没等他明白过来，已经退出后穴的黑色巨蛇再次兴奋地昂起头，像剑一样再次贯穿了身体，撑开里面那片紧窒的软肉，摩挲着里面水嫩嫩的肉壁。肠壁羞耻地收缩起来，不断地绞紧粗硕的蛇首，一波波湿腻从穴口的缝隙溢出，无比淫糜地粘在正全速进出的黑泥表面，唧唧作响。被蹂躏得敏感不已的肠肉感到又煎熬又舒服，身子在黑泥的禁锢下一阵阵难耐的扭摆。**

 **这时，黑蛇突然猛地抽出，惹得身子像触电般疯狂地痉挛起来。紧接著，前端** **阴茎** **刚刚身寸过的小孔开始失禁地喷出大量的湿濡来，一阵又一阵，那黄浊的水液混著黑泥的黏液四处溅洒，随著臀部忘情的抖动喷得近处的触手满身都是。**

" **啊—啊──"近乎残酷的快感让** **Gilgamesh** **的眼睛都忍不住翻白了，脑子像是被麻痹了一般，双唇张开，嘴角挂着涎液，只能羞赧地发出几个无意义的单音节，腰部剧烈地颤抖著。一直到腿间的尿液慢慢停止喷射，还徜徉在那惊心动魄的快感中，浑身激颤个不停。**

 **这邪魅而淫乱的一幕让黑蛇兴奋得一阵颤动，重新昂扬站起对准身后的入口狠狠地撞了进去。**

…

 **就这样，不知道被这淫邪的黑泥** **陵辱** **了多久，身体到底高潮了几次。最后，被蹂躏到奄奄一息的人类王者就这样被汇聚全世界之恶的泥流吞噬了。**

 **（我** **！！！！！！！！！！！！）**


End file.
